Whisky Lullaby
by FarmFreak
Summary: OwenxHikari: When Hikari's father passes away, Hikari doesn't know what to do with herself. Soon she throws herself into her work, can Owen ease her pain or will he only serve to make it worse? Rated T for a scene in ch 1, that's as hot as it will get C:


This fanfiction will only be a few chapters long, about 5-6I guestimate. I've noticed a major lack of Owen love here on , and thought to myself that the loveable miner needed a place to show himself off. He just seems so sweet, yet people give him a bad rep for his drinking. :) Honestly if it wasn't for Chase and the Wizard I would totally fan-girl over Owen... scratch that... I love Grey far too much to boot him out of my top 3.

Anyways, time for a little Owen love!

Enjoy and please review if at all possible.

**Whisky Lullaby**

Things had fallen apart rather quickly for the chestnut haired farm girl. She stood in silence as she stared at the black casket ahead of her. It was a rather sunny afternoon, fitting weather for the funeral that was taking place, the man in the casket was far too happy to be buried in the rain. Hikari had yet to cry, it was all just too sudden to process. Her father had been in the barn, milking the cows as was usual first thing in the morning. The crops had needed to be watered, so she had went over to the field to take care of that task. If only she had known that her father hadn't felt well that morning, if only she had stayed in the barn with him to help brush and sheer the sheep like she usually did, then maybe they would both still be at home. Hikari took a step forward and looked down at her father's lifeless face. His eyes had been glued shut, his face done up with foundation and blushes to make it seem as if he was simply in a deep slumber. Her hand found its way to his cold cheek, and she let it rest there momentarily before she pulled away. A light breeze that snuck in from the window behind the casket filled the small room of the funeral home. The scent of lilies filled Hikari's nostrils as she began to walk out of the funeral home.

. . .

The sun still smiled from its pedestal in the sky as Hikari made her way back to the farm house. She had caught a ride with one of the residents of town, the funeral parlor had been too far to walk to, and she didn't own a car... let alone a license to drive one. The clouds tumbled around in the darkening sky above, it was her father's favorite time of day. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned towards it.

"Um, sorry about your loss..." The muscular man ahead of her offered, a small frown plastered on his face. "I know he meant a lot to you."

"Thanks, Owen." Hikari turned her head to the side so she could glance at the barn. "I still can't believe he's gone... it just feels unreal." Hikari's eyes welled with tears as she looked back towards Owen. A few salty drops slipped from her brown orbs as she wrung her hands trying to hold the rest in.

Owen took a step forward before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her petite frame. He pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"It's alright to cry." He whispered quietly. "You don't have to be strong right now."

Hikari gripped the fabric of Owen's black shirt tightly as sobs escaped her throat. She let the hot tears streak down her face as she nuzzled closer to him. He continued his gentle stroking of her hair, trying to console her.

"I'm here for you, Hikari," He paused and ran one of his hands up and down her back before patting it softly. "Your father was a great man, everyone in town respected him." He smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little so he could look at her. "We'll all help you out." He placed his hands on her face and whipped her tears away with his thumbs.

Hikari bit her lip and choked back a sob as she looked into Owen's eyes. "T-thank...y-y-you..." She encircled his middle and cried into his chest.

"Don't mention it." He breathed as he gripped her tighter. He had never seen her like this, and could only help but wonder if she had cried with this much intensity when her mother passed away... Then again...Owen thought, it was rumored that Hikari's father raised her alone. No one really knew who her mother had been.

Owen rested his chin atop the brunette's head and continued to sooth her until he felt the weight leaning against him increase. He smiled slightly as he glanced down at her sleeping face. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying, and her lips parted slightly to allow her to breath. He bent over slightly, and placing one arm under her knees and tightening his other arm's hold around the middle of her back, effortlessly swept her up in one smooth motion. He carried her the rest of the way to her house, and once inside, lay her gently down onto her bed. As he made to move away, her hand caught the fabric of his shirt once more.

"Please stay." she requested, her voice barely over a whisper. Her puffy eye's pleading for him to comply.

He answered by crawling onto the bed and laying on his side next to her. Owen slipped his arm around her waist and hugged her close to himself. She rested her head on his free arm and closed her eyes, small sobs still wracking her body.

"I'll stay." he murmured. "I'll always be right here."

Hikari allowed herself a small smile before continuing to mourn the loss of her father.

. . .

When morning came, and Hikari tried to roll-over, she found that she was unable to do just that. Her eyes stung, and breathing was difficult, she assumed it was due to the previous nights sorrow. A warm hand was at her stomach, it's thumb massaging circles into her skin through the fabric of her t-shirt. Allowing her eyes to flutter open, she faced the miner who had accompanied her in her slumber.

"Mornin'." Owen smiled gently as he looked down at her, one of his arms propping up his head.

Hikari stifled a yawn as she brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed out the sleep.

"Mmhmm," She placed one of her own hands over his hand that currently rested on her stomach, pushing it off forcefully.

Owen's lips quirked up as the brunette farm girl squirmed out of his grasp. She shot him a glare before she hopped out of bed. He watched her trail into the kitchen, her hips swaying as she went. He smiled before rolling out of bed and stretching. After thoroughly rubbing the soreness out of his left shoulder he sauntered into the kitchen after the farmer. He smelled bacon and eggs being cooked on the stove, he grunted as he turned a chair around and sat, arms resting on top of the chair's back.

Hikari still didn't look quite herself, the tears were gone, but the solemn expression that made its home on her face told Owen it would be awhile before he had his chipper farm girl back. She slid the spatula under one of the sunny-side-up eggs and transferred it to one of the plats she had taken out of one of the cabinets above.

"Hungry?" She questioned, a forced smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Owen frowned back at her.

"You shouldn't push yourself." He rested his head on his arms and stared up at her face. His green eyes caught her brown ones and they stayed like that, a few moments passed before Hikari jumped at the sound of popping.

"Ah!" She quickly scooped the bacon out of the pan and onto another one of the plates. A few pieces were now burnt, but a majority of the slices were perfectly cooked. Her face fell further as she saw this. She glanced over at Owen who was currently biting back a chuckle. She pouted before dropping a plate on the table behind him.

"I hope you don't mind your food a little charred." She walked back over to the stove and switched the gas off on both of the burners before making up a plate of her own.

"Not at all." Owen gave her a lopsided smile before standing up and straightening out his chair. He quickly sat himself down before picking up a fork.

He would have reprimanded the brunette for cooking in her emotional state, but he knew it helped to take her mind off things. She had always loved to cook. He remembered being the guinea pig for a few of her "food concoctions." They never killed him, most of the time he asked for a second helping of whatever she had whipped together, and she would happily comply, smiling up at him as she heaped anther helping onto the plate.

Hikari bowed her head and clasped her hands together. She had never been one much for prayer, but something in her told her it might help. Owen followed suit, folding his hands as he listened to the brunette, he watched her lips move as words flew from her lips. When she finished her prayer she looked over at Owen who was on the opposite end of the table and grinned. He dug into his breakfast right away, something Hikari had become accustomed to soon after she had met the miner. His work was difficult and tiring, he would need all of that energy for later. Her eyes flickered over him as he took a bite of egg, she looked down at her own plate. She had no appetite. She glanced back at Owen before she stood up, snatched up her plate, and scraped off its contents on to his.

"I believe the human garbage disposal will take care of that." She drug her feet over to the sink where she began to scrub at the surface of the plate. When she was satisfied that it was thoroughly cleaned she picked up the dishtowel and dried it.

"You really should eat, Hikari." Owen shoot her a worried look and pushed the plate in front of him away. "The farm needs to be looked after, you're the only one that can do it."

Hikari's smile quickly turned into a frown, she studied Owen before she turned around and washed the plate again, there was still a spot on it.

"I was thinking of selling the farm." She scrubbed at the spot with the rough side of a sponge, intent of removing the vial substance. She wrinkled her nose as she continued in her scrubbing.

"What?" He couldn't believe what she was saying. He stood up and strode across the kitchen to stand behind her. "You can't be serious."

"I'm being totally serious, Owen." Hikari dropped the plate into the soapy water, her hands trembling.

"This farm meant everything to your dad... and it means just the same to you." Owen was greeted with the angry face of the brunette farm girl. "You can't sell it."

Hikari's hands flew up into the air, her face reddened even more. "I can do whatever I damn well please with this farm." She spat, shoving Owen away before she tried to escape the confines of the kitchen. She turned her vision to the head of the table where a wooden armed chair sat, empty.

"What would your father think? All of the hours and love put into this farm... you can't just sell that." He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. His eyes flickered between hers, trying to figure out what it was she was thinking.

"I can, and I will." She ripped her wrist away from him as she stormed out of the house. She broke out into a sprint as she came in contact with the dirt of her father's farm. She had to get away, everything there reminded her of him. She couldn't take it, couldn't believe it. If only she had been there to help him. She could have saved him. He could have been sitting in his usual spot in the kitchen like always.

After running for what seemed an eternity she came to her knees at the edge of the Goddess' spring on the outskirts of the Garmon mine district. She skimmed her fingers over the cool water of the spring, taking minuet pleasure in its purity. Soon she was enveloped by a warm shinning light, and then the Goddess herself appeared before Hikari. Her long urethral blue hair floated around her as spirals of rainbow light radiated from her heavenly form. She smiled down at the farm girl and offered one beautiful hand out. Hikari took it, gratefully, and stood ahead of the godly being. She bowed her head and studied her dirtied work boots before once again resting her gaze on the Goddess.

"Hikari," The Goddess' smile widened, Hikari's grief lessoned as she stood ahead of the Goddess. Hikari returned the smile. "I understand your feelings, and I offer my condolences at the passing of your father. He was truly a great man, one who will be missed immensely."

Hikari allowed her gaze to wonder to the Goddess' eyes, she found an unusual emotion held within her striking blue orbs but quickly shrugged it off.

"However, I will not allow you to shirk off your duties to both your farm and this town." The Goddess moved closer to Hikari, stepping off of the top of the water and onto the surrounding stone that lined the spring.

Hikari hung her head in shame, knowing that her father would say the same thing.

"Hikari, please," The Goddess' tone was almost pleading. "Reconsider your plan of action. Perhaps running away from the situation is not the best way to heal."

The sun beat down upon both the farmer and the Goddess as Hikari wept and found solace with the Harvest Goddess.

"It's my fault he's dead!" Hikari screamed, her hands balled up into fists at her side. "If I would have known, if I'd been there with him he'd still be here!" Tears flowed easily down her reddened cheeks as she sniffled and closed her eyes.

"Even if you were there it would not have prevented his death." The Goddess turned her sight towards the sky. "Some things in this world cannot be prevented or rewritten, even if the gods themselves try to will it so." The Goddess returned her gaze to Hikari and continued to comfort her in her grief.

. . .

Hikari awoke as a gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder. She groaned and forced her eyes open, only to find the Goddess' beautiful face smiling at her. She jumped up with a start and began to apologize.

"I- I'm sorry Goddess," Hikari bowed her head. "I was out of line to steal so much of your time..."

"Don't feel ashamed." The Goddess smiled and wrapped her arms around Hikari. "You are only human."

Hikari stiffened, but after a few moments relaxed in the embrace of the Goddess.

"Hikari, you must continue your father's legacy. In order for his memory to live on, you must carry it with you." The Goddess released the brunette farmer and placed a hand on her shoulder before looking her straight in the eyes. "Promise me you will."

Hikari saw the strange emotion from earlier that day flash within the eyes of the Goddess. She took a deep breath before answering. "I promise."

The Goddess smiled and backed away from Hikari. "Should you ever run into problems come back here, I will try and offer you my guidance."

Hikari nodded before watching the Goddess disappear in the same warm bright light that had made her appear. The sun was now beginning to set in the sky, casting orange and purple tendrils of color across the wide expanse. Hikari made her way home, filled with new found confidence and lessened of the guilt she had felt over her father's death. She still felt pain over the passing of her father, but knew that as long as she kept his memory alive, his vision, he would live on forever in the minds of others. A pang of guilt crept through her as she remembered her earlier harsh conversation with Owen. She made a mental note to apologize when she saw him next. She continued her walk back home across the swaying bridge and finally, after a few minutes, was back on the farm. As she rounded the corner of her house she was met with a familiar head of red-brown hair sitting on her porch.

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest before speaking. "What are you doing here?" She could smell the whisky radiating from him, he had probably just come back from the bar.

. . .

Owen had been looking all over the districts for the brunette farm girl. After a few good hours had passed, and night cast it's sheet over castanet he had given up his search and retreated to the bar. He asked a few of the towns people if they has seen Hikari, but all of them merely shook their heads and told him something along the lines of _"she probably just needs some time to think."_

He sighed as Cathy placed another shot of liquid ahead of him. He stared at its light caramel color before downing the glass. His head was spinning, but he didn't quite care about that. He was upset, and for as long as he could remember this was his outlet. After another shot or two Cathy had cut him off, he argued with the blond waitress but soon left in a drunken stupor.

As he made his trek towards his home in the Garmin Mine district his fuzzy vision came to rest on the Farm house he had been in earlier. He walked up to the door and gave a few loud knocks. After waiting a few seconds it was clear that she still wasn't home. Worried about the brunette for a reason he couldn't grasp in his drunkenness, he slumped down onto the porch or the farm house, resting his head in his hands.

. . .

She waited for his answer, but it never came. "Owen, it's late, you should go home." Her voice softened a bit as she looked at him, his clothes were covered in far more dust and dirt than usual. She came to the conclusion that he must have looked for her after she ran away. She sighed before walking over and squatting next to him. She looked up into the sky, the stars twinkling and shining from their dark pedestal before giving her attention back to the miner. "Come on Owen." She slid an arm under his and hoisted his upwards. He swayed a bit before she slung the arm around her shoulder, her other arm snaked it's way around his waist.

They walked, more so stumbled, towards the blacksmiths. Owen was silent the whole way there, a big surprise to the farmer. Owen wasn't one for silence. As they reached the blacksmiths, Hikari reached into Owen's pocket after taking it from around his waist. Pulling out a set of keys she unlocked the door and lead Owen into the darkness.

"I'm glad you're all right." Owen spoke for the first time in a while as Hikari led him towards his room. "I was worried." He stumbled along using Hikari as his support.

"No, it's alright. I'm the one who needs to apologize." She nudged the door to his room open with her hip and stopped walking, looking straight up at him. He still smelled of the whisky he drank, but Hikari didn't find it's sent quite as unpleasant as she used to. It was growing on her... he was growing on her. Before she could voice her disapproval she felt his lips capture hers. She tensed at first but soon relaxed. The kiss deepened and soon she found herself pinned against the wall, Owen's lips at her neck, his hands at her waist. His rough fingers scraped against her skin as they traveled across the flat plains of her stomach.

"Owen," she gasped as she tried to push him away, a bit reluctantly. He stopped a moment, looking down at her flushed face before kissing at her neck again. She allowed his hands and fingers to caress her and entwined her fingers throughout his hair as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Wh- what about your grandfather... and," she gasped as his hands came up and unclasped her bra. "And Chloe?" she struggled to finish the question.

"Shh, it's fine." His voice slightly slurring.

Hikari's head swirled. She had always liked the miner, perhaps a bit beyond liking, and he had shown some interest in her but... his hands scraped across her stomach again as he grabbed at her belt, fumbling to unlatch it from itself. He captured her lips again as he continued to wrestle with the leather looped around the top of her dirt covered jeans. She never imagined her first time like this, what would happen as a result? The latch of the belt was now free from the leather, and Owen worked on the metal buttons keeping the denim on her body. Her mind was lost at this point, all reasoning gone as she gave in.


End file.
